fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Spriggan 12
|previous affiliation= |base of operations= |status=Active |leader= |members=Ajeel Ramal August Brandish μ Dimaria Yesta Invel Irene Belserion Jacob Lessio Neinhart Wahl Icht |temporary members= |former members=God Serena (Deceased) Bradman (Deceased) |manga debut=Chapter 440 |anime debut= }} The Spriggan 12 (スプリガン１２ Supurigan Tuerubu) is an elite unit serving as Emperor Spriggan's (the emperor of the Alvarez Empire) personal guard.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 440, Page 19 Overview According to Hyberion, the members of the Spriggan 12 (dubbed "Shields") are extremely skilled and powerful Mages, and around the same level of power as God Serena: the strongest Mage from Ishgar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 440, Pages 18-20 The Shields also appear to do whatever it is they please and roam about, as when Zeref asked member Invel to gather the other eleven members, he noted that such a task on such short notice would be extremely difficult.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Page 3 Some also appear to operate independently of Zeref's wishes and act of their own accord, as Zeref said that the Alvarez invasion of Ishgar in X781 was due to some members of the Spriggan 12 not following his orders to stay away from the continent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Page 13 Members *'Ajeel Ramal': An uncouth, dark-skinned antagonistic young man who goes by the title of "Desert King".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Pages 4-5 He masterfully controls sand, befitting his epithet, and has a habit of referring to things he finds delightful or interesting as "sweet".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 446, Pages 7-28 He also leads his own squad within the Alvarez Empire, known as the Ajeel Squad, comprised of the warriors and Mages hailing from the desert regions of Alvarez.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 455, Pages 10 *'August': An elderly, bearded and gray-haired man who dresses in a stereotypical wizard's garb, accompanied with a staff, and speaks in cryptic undertones. The full extent of his abilities are currently unknown, but it is said that he has mastered countless types of Magic and is feared as one of the strongest of the Spriggan 12, with his epithet within the Alvarez Empire being the "Magic King",Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Pages 5-6Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 15-17 partly demonstrated by his usage of Magic of incredulous power and its extensive scope.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 489, Page 4 Also, befitting his status in power, August is the general of the Spriggan 12.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 493, Page 6 *'Bradman': A very tall, extremely muscular Etherious with an overall macabre appearance; wearing something reminiscent of an mask, as well as a dark demonic breastplate, partnered with metallic pauldrons and a long cloak. Monikered as the very "Grim Reaper" himself, he massacres all who is in his vicinity due to his particular body, as well as possessing the supreme collection of all the Curses of the Demon-affiliated Guild Tartaros that he exploits at his discretion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Page 17Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Pages 11-12Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 487, Pages 9-17 *'Brandish μ': A scantily clad woman who controls a very advanced form of Magic that allows her to manipulate mass.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 444, Page 4 She leads her own squad within the Alvarez Empire, known as the Brandish Squad,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 442, Page 10 but seems not to care very much for her subordinates, as she has no qualms about sacrificing them to appease her apathetic, impatient whims.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Pages 20-21 She also holds the epithet "Country Demolisher".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Page 12 *'Dimaria Yesta': A cynical war empress that can majestically control time as well as her blades in battle. Blessed with great power by the God of Time, Chronos,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 475, Pages 12-13 her valor and reputation are so renown that Makarov Dreyar claims she has conquered many battlefields, earning her the title "Valkyrie" within the empire.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Page 13 *'God Serena': An exuberant man and the former holder of Rank 1 within the Ten Wizard Saints; he was regarded as the strongest Mage in the entirety of the continent of Ishgar. He defected from his country and the Saints, all to join the Alvarez Empire and Zeref,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 8-15 implied by himself to have been for the sake of locating and killing the elusive final Dragon: Acnologia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 470, Page 16 An exceedingly powerful Dragon Slayer, he holds the epithet "Hybrid Theory" as he has been implanted with eight different Dragon Slaying Magics.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 470, Page 12 *'Invel': A polite, snow-haired young man who embodies the very definition of decorum, he is very stiff and takes rules and regulations very seriously, not fearing to chastise even his fellow Shields for their inability to maintain respect and order. His Magic is Ice Magic and he holds the epithet "Winter General".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Pages 2-9Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Page 10 *'Irene Belserion': A formidable witch renowned as the "Scarlet Despair", she is reputed to be the most powerful female member of the Spriggan 12. She dresses in a somewhat primitive outfit, the latter trait further accentuated by her staff, which is as tall as her and split into a pair of huge antlers covered with leopardskin near the top.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 483, Pages 23-25 She also leads her own squadron, the Irene Squad, headlined by her top two underlings: Juliet Sun and Heine Lunasea.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Page 14 A High Enchanter, Irene has the ability to bestow and affix her Magic Power onto all things, including the atmosphere and the very earth itself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 489, Pages 10-16 The only named Magic she possesses, Universe One, is a brand new kind of Magic that allows her to reconstruct an entire country's geography to suit her fancy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 490, Page 14 *'Jacob Lessio': A tall, middle-aged man of patronizing nature, regarded as a master at the art of assassination and a genius user of Stealth and Transport; Magics that can completely camouflage his presence and teleport his targets into an alternate dimension respectively.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 478, Page 11Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 477, Page 16Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Pages 15-16 *'Larcade': A tall, rather young man with spiky hair, donning toga for clothing; characterized by his peaceful and harmonious attitude.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 493, Pages 19-20 *'Neinhart': A defiant, effeminate man adorned in ornamental armor. He relishes being able to gaze into his opposition's hearts to seed out their historias, manipulating it against their will.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 481, Pages 3-5 He also leads his own squad within the Alvarez Empire, known as the Neinhart Squad, headlined by the Four Heraldry Knights.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 474, Pages 10Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Page 8 *'Wahl Icht': A jovial human-looking Machias, who creates mechanized weaponry to exploit his enemies' weaknesses and short-comings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 459, Page 13 His title within the Alvarez Empire is "The Adjudicator".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Page 19 References Navigation Category:Factions Category:Antagonist